Point of View
by BreakBeauty
Summary: This fic takes place at the Jellicle Ball, when Macavity catnaps Old Deuteronomy, and attempts to take Demeter. Loosely based on the movie Vantage Point, it recounts the event from several points of view. Please review! :D
1. General

Disclaimer: I don't, and never will own _Cats_. I can only wish to someday be lucky enough to perform in a production of this wonderful musical3

A/N: This is a fic based on the movie _Vantage Point_. I'm not going to use the storyline, just the whole, same day from several points of view kind of thing.

Viewpoint: General

The Jellicle Ball was going well. Everyone was having a wonderful time dancing, singing, and just enjoying each others' company. Suddenly, a loud crash was heard, accompanied by maniacal laughter. A silver and black tabby cat took a protective stance in front of a large brown and gray cat.

"MACAVITY!" a gold and black queen shouted.

As if on cue, a ginger cat with a dusty coat and a wild mane, whose eyes were sunken in, appeared. He continued his maniacal laughter as a group of black, mangy cats stalked in and tossed a net over the large, gray and brown Jellicle leader, Old Deuteronomy. All the cats in the Junkyard were shocked. They were almost frozen to their positions.

The gold and black queen began to sing, and a scarlet queen joined into the song. They sung about Macavity, the Hidden Paw, the Napoleon of Crime. As their song came to a close, another crash was heard, and Macavity himself appeared out of the shadows. He gestured toward the back of the Junkyard, and the mangy black cats were bringing Old Deuteronomy back. All the cats rejoiced, running up to their leader and embracing him, except one. The gold and black queen looked agitated. Her fur was standing up on end, and she was ready to pounce. She jumped on the leader's back, and he spun around until the disguise fell off. There was a collective scream of "MACAVITY!"

The cat in question turned to the gold and black queen, and attempted to take her. The silver and black tabby stepped in, and he grabbed her back paws while Macavity grabbed her forepaws. They swung her back and forth in a struggle to win her, when a white and black patched tom stepped in and lifted her above his head, carrying her to safety. Macavity tried to follow, but was stopped by the tabby. The two cats scratched at each other's faces. They circled each other, eyes full of hatred. The toms attacked each other and Macavity jumped on the tabby's back. The tabby threw the ginger cat off, and he went skidding across the ground. The tabby jumped over Macavity's head, and Macavity stood up. Macavity threw the tabby on the ground, and ran over to him. The ginger cat stepped on him, and clawed his face when he got up. They stepped closer and began ripping at each other with their claws. Macavity threw the tabby on the ground, defeated. Some of the queens rushed over to clean his wounds.

The black and white patched tom stepped up to take on the criminal. He attacks the ginger cat, but gets pulled up over his back and thrown to the ground. All of the other cats encircle the Napoleon of Crime, clawing at him and hissing. Macavity jumps up and grabs the power cables, pushing them together to cause a power outage. The Junkyard goes black, except for a small light.

"Macavity's not there!" the tribe observes. After a moment, they sing, "We have to find Old Deuteronomy."


	2. Munkustrap

A/N: Thank you to my friendly reviewer, .Xx :D

Viewpoint: Munkustrap

I was having an excellent time at the Jellicle Ball. We were all dancing and having a blast, and I almost got to dance with the queen of my dreams, Demeter. We all heard a loud crash, and I heard Macavity's crazed laughter. I took my position in front of Old Deuteronomy, our leader and my father, and prepared to defend the Junkyard.

"MACAVITY!" Demeter shouted. When the dreaded name left her lips, the psychotic, mangy, ginger tom appeared, laughing in his maniacal fashion. His henchcats, a group of dirty, gaunt black toms came and threw a net over Old Deuteronomy. They carried him away, Macavity cackling all the while. He disappeared, along with his servants. All of the cats were in hiding, and I ran to make rounds of checking on everyone.

Demeter padded nervously into the center of the Junkyard and began to sing. Bombalurina joined in the song, and they wove an image of Macavity with their voices and movements. As the song came to a close, I ran to Demeter, who was obviously shaken, to try and comfort her. The comfort didn't last long, however, as Macavity's cackling laughter was heard once again.

He waved a paw towards the back of the Junkyard, and his henchcats brought our beloved leader back into the Junkyard. Everyone was delighted to see him returned safely, except Demeter. She turned her back, looking agitated. She ran to one side of Old Deuteronomy, scaring away all the cats. An Abyssinian named Cassandra walked up to me and clutched my arm in fear, and Demeter ran over and shoved her aside. She then turned and jumped on Old Deuteronomy's back. He spun her around until his guise flew off.

"MACAVITY!" was the unanimous shriek. The criminal turned toward Demeter, and grabbed her forepaws and began dragging her away. I jumped in and grabbed her back paws, and we each tried to pull her away from the other. Thankfully, Alonzo stepped in and carried the poor queen to safety. Macavity tried to follow Alonzo and Demeter, but I stood firm in his path. I braced myself for battle with the Napoleon of Crime. We each took a swipe at the other's face. We circled each other, both trying to find a good moment to strike. We closed the gap and began our attacks. He jumped on my back, but I threw him to the ground. I jumped and landed next to his head, and he got up. The ginger cat threw me onto the ground a few feet away, and proceeded to step on me. When I got up, the fiend swiped at my face. I closed the gap between us, and we ripped at each other's sides with our claws. Macavity tossed me aside, broken and bloody. Some of the nearby queens began to clean my wounds, and all I could think of was getting Macavity out of the Junkyard.

Alonzo stepped up to fight the Hidden Paw, and gets a few good hits in. The mangy criminal cat hoists the young patched tom over his shoulders and throws him to the ground. All the able-bodied Junkyard cats encircle Macavity and begin attacking him. He jumps out of reach and grabs two power lines, shoving them together to cause a power surge. A cat grabs a small spotlight.

"Macavity's not there!" we all realize. Demeter comes up to me, and we rub our heads together, just glad that the other is safe. After a moment, we all sing softly, "We have to find Old Deuteronomy…"

A/N: I know these chapters are short, and I'm sorry, but I don't know how to make them longer. Hopefully, as I go into other points of view, they'll get longer and more detailed. Anyway, please review! And, if you have any ideas, let me know:)


	3. Demeter

A/N: Thank you to Getsemone, my lovely reviewer ^^ And, as I believe I stated to you in a message, I just may do Exotica's POV, but you'll just have to wait and see :D

Viewpoint: Demeter

The Jellicle Ball was fantastic. I was dancing and singing with my best friend, Bombalurina, and we were having an amazing time. I was trying to work up the nerve to dance with my favorite tom, Munkustrap. I heard a crash, and I panicked. "MACAVITY!" I shouted instinctively. My mind flashed back to the time I had spent working for him.

_I would lie, waiting in my quarters, until one of the henchcats would come to fetch me. Occasionally, the henchcat would attempt to have his way with me, but I would have none of it. I was easily stronger than they were, and I wasn't afraid to show it. The henchcat would escort me up through the winding corridors to Macavity's quarters, and then the evening would begin. I guess you could call us mates, but it wasn't much of a formality. I was his best spy, and we were in love. One day, I discovered I was pregnant. We hadn't planned on this being a possibility, since I was barely out of my teen years. I decided to tell him, hoping desperately he wouldn't be angry._

"_Macavity, before I receive my assignment, there's something you should know…" I began, hoping to avoid a lashing._

"_What is it?" he demanded._

"_I'm pregnant, and it's yours…" I said, quietly. Please, oh please, let him not be angry…_

"_WHAT?!" he yelled, his eyes blazing._

"_I'm expecting your kittens, Macavity…" I repeated._

"_YOU LITTLE WHORE!" he bellowed. He lunged at me, and the beating began. He raked his claws down my side, ripping my flesh. He used his magic to sling me all over the room, cracking a rib or two. I mentally screamed in pain as the torture continued, but no sound escaped my lips. Finally, he let me down, and I shakily rose to my feet, tearless. Macavity always told me that showing pain is a sign of weakness. I am not weak._

"_What do we do now?" I asked._

"_Just, go. Leave here and don't ever come back," he replied, curtly._

"_What? Why?" I asked, baffled._

"_I don't need a litter of kittens. It would ruin my entire business, Demeter! Now leave or I may just change my mind and kill you," he said, angrily. _

_I ran out of the room, as fast as I could go. I didn't know where I was going, or how far I had gone, or even if I would make it there alive, but I knew I had to keep running. I finally reached a place that smelled strongly of felines. I crept slowly to the source of the scent, as Macavity had taught me to do, and I saw a large Junkyard. A silver and black Tabby tom jumped out and scared me half to death._

"_Hello, there, I'm Munkustrap! Who are you?" the tom asked._

"_Demeter," I replied, stoically. 'Never, ever show a potential enemy a sign of weakness. They'll exploit any weakness they find, and then it's the end of you,' Macavity told me._

"_Well, Demeter, you look hurt. Shall I accompany you into the Junkyard and get your injuries assessed by our medical cats?" he asked, politely._

"_I can look after myself, thank you," I replied in the same emotionless tone._

"_Please, just come with me. You need help, Demeter," he said, almost pleading. I figured, why not? If they prove to be of bad intentions, I'll just run away._

"_Alright, but don't expect me to stay long," I told him. He led me through the fence and to an old, rusty car with a license plate that said "TSE 1". A maternal looking, orange Queen lay inside._

"_Jenny, I have a visitor who needs medical attention," Munkustrap said to the Queen._

"_Well what are you waiting for? Bring them in," she responded. He took me inside, and the medical cat examined me. "My my, Miss Demeter, you certainly took a beating. How did this happen?"_

_I shook my head, signaling my unwillingness to speak of the incident._

"_Alright then. I have much more pertinent news, however. You're expecting kittens," she said, hoping to elicit some kind of surprise from me._

"_I know," was my response._

"_Oh. Well, I'm not sure how many you had been expecting, but I'm sure that with the beating you've endured, you can only expect one now," she told me._

"_I see. Well, I thank you for examining me, but I really must be on my way," I said, emotionlessly. I didn't want to be viewed by these strangers as weak._

"_I insist that you stay, at least until your injuries have healed," the older Queen said to me._

"_Well, alright. But after I'm healed and my kitten is born, I'm leaving…" I said, with finality. She nodded in understanding._

_I stayed there for who knows how long, and Munkustrap came to visit me every day. I took a liking to him, and I eventually fell in love with him. When the day came for my kitten to arrive, it was a beautiful little queen. She had a lot of her father's coloring. She had beautiful, big brown eyes. I named her Jemima. I never told anyone about my past, Jemima's father, any of it. I knew they'd never accept me if I did, but worse, they wouldn't accept Jemima. I could handle life on the streets, but I didn't want that life for my daughter._

I was brought back from my flashback by my former "mate" laughing his trademark, maniacal laugh. He appeared in a corner of the Junkyard. Some of his henchcats, who I didn't recognize, came from seemingly nowhere, and kidnapped the leader of the Jellicle Tribe, Old Deuteronomy. The maniacal laughter faded, and everyone scattered to various niches in the junk piles. I made my way to the center of the Yard, to weave a tale of Macavity.

"Macavity's a mystery cat. He's called the Hidden Paw, for he's the master criminal who can defy the law. He's the bafflement of Scotland Yard, the Flying Squad's despair, for when they reach the scene of crime, Macavity's not there!" I sang. "Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Macavity! He's broken every human law; he breaks the law of gravity. His powers of levitation would make a fakir stare, and when you reach the scene of crime, Macavity's not there! You may seek him in the basement; you may look up in the air, but I tell you once and once again, Macavity's not there!"

"Macavity's a ginger cat; he's very tall and thin. You would know him if you saw him, for his eyes are sunken in. His brow is deeply lined with thought, his head is highly domed. His coat is dusty from neglect, his whiskers are uncombed," Bombalurina joined into the song. I wondered how she knew about Macavity. "He sways his head from side to side with movements, like a snake. And when you think he's half asleep, he's always wide awake! Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Macavity, for he's a fiend in feline shape, a monster of depravity. You may meet him in a by-street; you may see him in the square, but when a crime's discovered then Macavity's not there!"

"He's outwardly respectable…" I sang, almost quietly.

"I know, he cheats at cards," Bombalurina said.

"And his footprints are not found in any files of Scotland Yard's," I sang.

"And when the larder's looted," Bomba sang.

"Or the jewel cases rifled," I added.

"Or when the milk is missing," she put in.

"Or another Peke's been stifled," I sang, increasing my volume.

"Or the greenhouse glass is broken," she sang, her volume increasing as well.

"And the trellis past repair," I sang, bringing the volume back down

"There's the wonder of the thing: Macavity's not there!" we sang together. "Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Macavity! There never was a cat of such deceitfulness and suavity. He always has an alibi, and one or two to spare. Whatever time the deed took place, Macavity wasn't there! And they say that all the cats whose wicked deeds are widely known,"

"I might mention Mungojerrie," I sang.

"I might mention Griddlebone," she added.

"Are nothing more than agents for the cat, who all the time, just controls the operations: the Napoleon of Crime! Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Macavity! He's a fiend in feline shape; a monster of depravity. You may meet him in a by-street, you may see him in the square. But when a crime's discovered then Macavity's not there!" we finished.

Munkustrap ran to me and began to mutter comforting words to me. I didn't realize how scared I was of the criminal. Just then, his maniacal laughter was heard penetrating the air. He appeared, and gestured to the very back corner, where his henchcats were bringing Old Deuteronomy back in. All the other cats ran up to him, and started embracing him. I smelled not the beloved Jellicle leader and my mate's father, but a far more sinister cat. My fur stood on end, and I was on the attack. I could never, in all my life, forget that scent. I ran toward all the cats, scattering them away from the imposter. I saw an Abyssinian named Cassandra clutching Munkustrap's arm, I ran at her to scare her off. I turned my attention to the cat in disguise, and launched myself onto his back. He spun me around until both his costume and I flew off.

"MACAVITY!" all the cats in the Junkyard screamed.

Macavity ran around madly, searching for something. He stopped completely when his eyes rested on me. He came at me and grabbed my forearms. "I've missed you, Demeter," he evilly cooed, so only I could hear. I almost gave up my will to fight, because deep down, I missed him too.

I suddenly felt a strong pull on my back legs, and I looked to see Munkustrap. I felt a sense of relief wash over me. They pulled, back and forth, until I felt another pair of strong arms lift me away from the two fighting toms. I didn't know who it was, but I was grateful to them for taking me from the fight. The strong cat set me down next to Bombalurina, who pulled me into a protective hug, facing away from the fight. I broke down into tears, ignoring my instinct to remain strong, and paying no attention to what was happening. I heard a large thud, and I whipped around to find Munkustrap, lying bloody and weak, next to a bunch of Queens who were licking his wounds. I struggled against Bomba's hold on me, but I couldn't get to him.

"Let them handle it, Deme. If you go to him, Macavity may come after you again," she said, forcefully. I obeyed. I saw Alonzo going to continue the fight, but Macavity threw him off with ease. A number of other cats lunged at him, raking at him with their claws. I cringed. He finally wised up and jumped away from the group. He looked at me and mouthed, "I'll be back for you, Dems." He grabbed some power cords and shoved them together, causing a power surge. A small light appeared, and he was gone.

"Macavity's not there!" the Tribe of cats noticed. I crawled to the center of the clearing, and Munkustrap joined me, nuzzling me to offer comfort. I nuzzled him back. The group of Jellicles sang out quietly, "We have to find Old Deuteronomy."

A/N: I'm sorry the whole flashback scene is kind of long and takes up space, but I feel it's necessary to include a background story for Demeter as to why she's terrified of Macavity. This chapter's longer than the two so far, and I hope you enjoy it. This has been my favorite chapter in the story to write so far. :D


	4. Old Deuteronomy

A/N: Sorry it's taking a while to update… I've been really busy with Play Production and other things. I'll do my best from here on out to update at least once a week, though it more than likely won't happen. We've started our contest play, so I'll be busy for the next month. Also, I'm changing the chapter titles to Viewpoint: Name instead of number: name. I just feel like this is more appropriate to the story, because these viewpoints aren't going in a sequential order, they're just recounting the same event from different perspectives.

Viewpoint: Old Deuteronomy

The Jellicle Ball was going swimmingly. All the cats were dancing gaily, and it was a wonderful night. My elder son, Munkustrap, was flirting with the queen he fancied, Demeter. My younger son, Rum Tum Tugger, well, he was flirting with all the queens. I had a cat in mind to ascend to the Heaviside Layer, and I was fairly certain this cat would welcome a new life. I turned to watch my Tribe in their revels, and there was a sudden crash.

"MACAVITY!" Demeter cried. An evil laughter was resonating throughout the Junkyard, which was the first sign of Macavity. I knew all about Macavity. I practically raised the cat until he left the Junkyard.

_Macavity was a little kitten, smaller than the rest. He was always getting picked on and beat up by the bigger kittens. Skimbleshanks was the main abuser, but the others joined in as well. I was like a father figure to him, because both his parents were killed by Siamese pirates when he was a newborn. He never showed the other kittens how much their beatings bothered him. In fact, he never showed how much anything bothered him. However, I could hear him, at night when he should've been sleeping, whimpering in his part of the den. He would clean and seal his wounds every night, and he would cry. He never knew that I knew, and it was for the best._

_One day, Skimble was having a rough morning and decided to make Macavity's morning all the worse._

"_You're a baby, Mac! You're so puny and pathetic that not even your parents wanted to live with you, so they got themselves killed," the orange cat laughed._

"_Okay," Macavity said in an emotionless, dead tone._

"_Okay? Okay?! Why don't you fight back, you weenie? Or are you too scared that I'll beat you? I bet that's what it is! Come on, I'll go easy on ya!" Skimble prodded._

"_No," Macavity said in the same tone._

"_What a baby! Here, I'll hit you first so the adults won't yell at you," the future Railway Cat said. He swiped his small claws along Macavity's front left flank._

"_Don't ever touch me again," Macavity said, his tone deadly._

"_Oh, did that hurt, wittel baby? No? Well maybe this will!" He took another swipe at the ginger cat, but was instantly thrown back several feet into a junk pile._

"_I said, don't touch me," Macavity shouted._

"_What the heck, Mac?" Skimbleshanks asked, getting up._

"_Don't come at me again, or I won't be so nice," the smaller kitten said._

"_Yeah, right. You couldn't hurt me even if you tried," the bigger kitten smirked. By this time, all the kittens had come to see the fight. Skimbleshanks cockily made his way over to Macavity and lifted a paw to strike. "Take this, you little weakling!" He threw his paw forward with all his might, but before he made contact, the kitten doubled over and fell to his knees. He coughed up a few drops of blood._

"_I warned you, Skimbleshanks. I'm tired of your ceaseless beating on me and making fun of me. I'm leaving the Junkyard to go start a life on my own. Someday, I'll be back, not for reunion, but revenge. Goodbye, Deuteronomy. You're the only one I'll ever miss," he said, before lifting up into the air and disappearing in a burst of light._

"_Skimbleshanks!" a small queen-kit screamed._

Some disheveled, black cats appeared from all corners of the Junkyard and closed in around me. "You're coming with us, old one," one of the henchcats said. The group of cats threw a net over me and led me away. They took me to an abandoned building not far from the Junkyard.

"We'll be hiding out here, for the time being," the voice of Macavity stated.

"Why am I here, Macavity?" I asked.

"I didn't want you to get hurt. I'm taking my revenge on the Junkyard, now. You were the only cat who ever showed me kindness and understanding," he replied.

"I don't understand. Most of the cats who took part in making fun of you are older now. Why do you look as if you were a young adult?" I asked.

"You see, these powers I have, they don't allow my body to age. I grew to about the age of your older son, Munkustrap, and stopped growing and aging all together. It's rather nice, I'd say," he responded. He wasn't using a cruel tone, or an angry one when speaking to me. He conversed with me now just as he did all that time ago, before he left.

"How do you know about Munkustrap?" I asked.

"I've been watching the Junkyard. I've been planning my attack for a long time. I won't harm your sons, if that's what you wish. However, there are two cats there that belong with me," he said.

"Who?" I asked, bewildered.

"A lovely queen named Demeter, and her kitten. You see, Demeter used to work for me. She was also, in a sense, my mate. She told me she was expecting, and I blew up and sent her away. I want to apologize to her, and maybe bring my love and my prosperity home with me," he said, as if reminiscing.

"I don't know if Demeter will accept your apology, Macavity. And even if she does, she might not return to you," I said to him.

"And why is that?" he asked, curiously.

"Well, you see, she and Munkustrap have been flirting with each other for a while now, and I think my son is considering asking her to be his mate sometime soon," I explained.

"WHAT?!" he asked, going on a rampage. "How could she do this? She's supposed to love me! Augh!" He started shooting gusts of air at the walls in the building.

"Macavity, I understand that you love her, but sometimes you've just got to move on. You didn't expect her to stay alone forever, just hoping and praying that you'd take her back after you sent her off, did you?" I asked, trying to reason with the dangerously angry cat.

"Just shut up! If she won't come back to me on her own, I'll just take her!" he decided, and vanished in a burst of light. What had I done?

A little while later, Macavity ran back into the building, bloody and bruised. "Henchcats, let's go. We've failed," he panted. "Deuteronomy, I'm sorry for what I've done to your Tribe and your family. I hope it's in your hearts to forgive me, somewhere down the line. Goodbye," he said to me before running off, followed by his henchcats. I knew that in my heart, I had already forgiven him. He wasn't to blame here. Everyone in this world he trusted, save myself, had either been killed or betrayed him. Poor tom…

I felt myself get lighter, and suddenly there was nothing. I tried to move, but it was as if I had no body. As suddenly as it had happened, I was back on solid ground, in the dark, full weight back. A giant cloth was lifted off of me, and I could see all the cats in the Tribe, smiling at me. A young Tuxedo tom-kit was smiling widely. I embraced Mistofelees, knowing he was the one who brought me back. My son Munkustrap was bloody, but he smiled at me. I knew we wouldn't be seeing Macavity anymore, but my heart still ached for all the pain the Hidden Paw has had to endure throughout his life.

A/N: Wow, I made Skimbleshanks kind of mean… I didn't really intend for that to happen, but it did. Please, do review! It makes an author's day :D


	5. Mystery Viewpoint :D

A/N: Sorry I'm taking so long to update… I've been extremely busy with school, Play Production, the whole lot. Speaking of, I'm performing the song Memory with a friend from class as a duet at our State Drama Contest. Wish us luck! Anyway, here's another viewpoint.

Viewpoint: [It's a secret :D]

The Jellicle Ball was going wonderfully. All the cats were singing and having fun dancing. I couldn't help but feel bad for what was going to happen. They weren't bad cats, really. But, what the boss man says goes. He told me once, why he hated them so. I remember it like it was yesterday…

"_Sir, why are we planning an attack on this tribe? We've never had problems with them before…" I asked, curiously._

"_Because, my assistant, I have a personal vendetta against the whole lot of them, save a select few," he replied._

"_And why's that?" I asked. I was curious, as most would have been._

"_I used to be a part of that tribe. The Jellicles, they're called. I joined when I was a young kit, because my parents were killed by Siamese pirates. Their leader took me in and raised me like I was his own. The other kits in the tribe, however, were not so receptive. One in particular, a tom named Skimbleshanks, was the worst. Every day, he would push me around. I was much smaller than he, and I didn't have powers yet. He called me names, beat me regularly, and even went so far as to repeatedly tell me my parents got themselves killed to get away from me, or that they abandoned me and are laughing about it somewhere far away. It absolutely killed me inside. The adult cats weren't a whole lot better. None of them abused me, but I could see the looks in their eyes when I walked by. I knew they didn't trust me, or want me in their tribe. They hardly knew me, and yet they hated me. I felt like an outsider in the only home I had. One day, I broke. I ran away and vowed to return and take my vengeance for all the pain they caused me. That time has come, my young ward. And you are my secret weapon," he said. That story absolutely floored me._

"_I'll do anything you say, sir," I said, in my most official tone. Macavity laughed. _

We didn't exactly have the most professional of work relationships. Throughout the time I've worked for him, we'd become quite close. We were friends. _Oh, right, plan!_ I looked around the Junkyard, and suddenly heard my cue. A large crash was heard, and Macavity started laughing. _Go!_ I raced toward the back gate of the Junkyard, whilst everyone was distracted, and quietly opened the gate for the henchcats. My subordinates snuck in, and I slunk back to the Clearing. No one noticed my absence, it seemed. I took my position, waiting for the henchcats to do their part. They seized Old Deuteronomy, just as planned, and they were gone. Bombalurina and Demeter began to sing, about Macavity. I wondered how they even knew him. Toward the end of the song, I donned my costume and prepared for the next step in the plan. When I saw the signal, I jumped into view, laughing like Macavity. As the plan continued, the henchcats brought back Old Deuteronomy, which was really Macavity in disguise. I smiled. Things were going correctly. I jumped out of sight and shrugged out of the disguise. Once I was myself again, I sauntered back to where all of the other cats were. What we hadn't planned on, however, was Demeter's intervention. She jumped on Macavity's back, and he tried to throw her off. His success came with failure, however, because his disguise fell off as well. _Bast! What do I do now?!_ I decided to use what little acting skills I had to blend in with the Jellicles. I watched the fight begin, secretly rooting for Mac. Each punch, kick, and scratch thrown made me cringe. Finally, my ginger boss managed to throw Munkustrap to the ground in defeat. Quite a few queens rushed to his aid. Alonzo jumped in, ready to take on the Hidden Paw. Sadly, he wasn't much of a challenge for Mac. When Alonzo was thrown, the whole tribe stepped into the brawl and Macavity leaped out in defeat. He mouthed something to Demeter, and looked me in the eye. "_Till next we meet, Exotica," _he said, telepathically. _"I look forward to it, sir," _I said back.

"We have to find Old Deuteronomy…" the tribe sang. _Time for a new plan, I guess._

A/N: So, that didn't really come out the way I'd planned, but you get the idea. For clarification, Exotica is technically not a traitor, because she worked for Macavity before she joined the Jellicles. Nonetheless, she works for the Napoleon of Crime, and she loves it. Anyway, sorry the chapter was so short. The next [and final] chapter will likely be much longer. It's going to be in Macavity's point of view, because his is the most important. So, until we meet again… :D


	6. Macavity

A/N: I'm sorry this has taken so long to update… I get real busy sometimes, and other than that, I get major writer's block. However, because of the fact that I have no plans today, and this is the last chapter in the story, I'll do my best to write Macavity's Viewpoint.

Viewpoint: Macavity

'_Today is the day. Today, I take my revenge on those ignorant Jellicles. Today, I get my Demeter back,' _I thought to myself as I paced through my room. I looked at the walls, seeing the holes there from the day Demeter told me she was expecting. _'I'm sorry, Dems. I didn't mean to hurt you, I just lost my temper…'_ I sighed. Apologizing in my head wasn't going to work. A knock sounded on my door.

"Yes?" I asked.

"It's Exotica…" my spy's voice said from the other side of the door.

"Ah, do come in," I replied.

"All the preparations have been made, sir. Once the Jellicle Ball has begun, your plan can be set into motion," the young Queen reported.

"Excellent. You should go back and get ready. Can't show up to the Ball looking like that," I laughed. Exotica wasn't like my henchcats. She had a brain, and a sense of humor.

"Yes, sir," she replied, slinking out of the door. I continued my pacing. It was only a matter of hours now…

'_The time is here. Time to go.'_ I acted upon this thought and teleported to the old building I had scouted out in which to hide. "Men, this is the day we've been preparing for. We've trained years for this. Go, now, and do what you've been practicing!" I yelled in an attempt to pep-talk them. They all slunk out, stealthily, just as expected. I slunk out after them, taking my position.

When the time came, I laughed like I hadn't laughed in years. _'Since Demeter left…'_ I thought, ironically. I shook my head. Now wasn't the time for such thoughts.

"MACAVITY!" Demeter's frightened voice shrieked. My heart lurched. _'She remembers me!' _ I shook my head again to clear the pesky thoughts away.

I watched as Exotica opened the gate and let the henchcats in. _'Yes, everything's going according to plan…'_ I ran back to the warehouse to wait for Deuteronomy. When they brought him in, I struck up a conversation. _'Just like old times…'_

"We'll be hiding out here for the time being," I said to the elder tom.

"Why am I here, Macavity?" he asked me, almost harshly.

"I didn't want you to get hurt. I'm taking my revenge on the Junkyard, now. You were the only cat who ever showed me kindness and understanding," I replied to him, truthfully.

"I don't understand. Most of the cats who took part in making fun of you are older now. Why do you look as if you were a young adult?" he asked.

"You see, these powers I have, they don't allow my body to age. I grew to about the age of your older son, Munkustrap, and stopped growing and aging all together. It's rather nice, I'd say," I responded. I couldn't speak cruelly to him. The tom practically raised me, and never showed me disrespect.

"How do you know about Munkustrap?" he asked, acting as if I sounded suspicious.

"I've been watching the Junkyard. I've been planning my attack for a long time. I won't harm your sons, if that's what you wish. However, there are two cats there that belong with me," I said, honestly.

"Who?" he asked, bewilderment evident in his voice.

"A lovely queen named Demeter, and her kitten. You see, Demeter used to work for me. She was also, in a sense, my mate. She told me she was expecting, and I blew up and sent her away. I want to apologize to her, and maybe bring my love and my prosperity home with me," I replied, subconsciously thinking of the beautiful black and gold queen I loved so much.

"I don't know if Demeter will accept your apology, Macavity. And even if she does, she might not return to you," he replied.

"And why is that?" I asked, curious as to why she wouldn't at least give me another chance.

"Well, you see, she and Munkustrap have been flirting with each other for a while now, and I think my son is considering asking her to be his mate sometime soon," he explained.

"WHAT?!" I asked, going on a rampage. "How could she do this? She's supposed to love me! Augh!" _'How could I not have noticed?! Ugh I'm so blind! Forget everyone else, I want my Demeter back!'_ I thought as I shoved gusts of air at all sides of the building.

"Macavity, I understand that you love her, but sometimes you've just got to move on. You didn't expect her to stay alone forever, just hoping and praying that you'd take her back after you sent her off, did you?" he asked, almost sounding like he was trying to comfort me.

"Just shut up! If she won't come back to me on her own, I'll just take her!" I screamed. I teleported out of the room and ran to position, donning a disguise in the form of the Jellicle Leader. Exotica got up and laughed, looking and sounding just like me. _'Dang, she's good!'_ I mused, trying to get ready for attack. She gestured to my position, and my henchcats led me into the center of the clearing before slinking off back to the warehouse. _'Now for some fun,'_ I thought. All of the cats ran up to me and started licking me and nuzzling me, except one. _'Demeter…'_ Suddenly, all the cats around me scampered off. I looked to see Demeter running toward the silver and black tabby Munkustrap. I clamped my eyes shut, imagining it was me instead. I soon felt a weight on my back and spun to get it off. It flew off alright, along with my disguise.

"MACAVITY!" Demeter wasn't the only one screaming now. _'Well, there goes that. I can still take Dems though…'_ For once, I didn't shake the thought of her. I lunged at her, grabbing her forepaws.

"I missed you, Demeter," I said, just loud enough for her to hear. She shuddered a bit, but kept fighting to get away. I felt her being tugged in the other direction and I looked up to see none other than Munkustrap, fighting me for my love. I pulled harder, as did he. A black and white tom lifted her away from our grasps, and I tried to pursue, only to be stopped by the annoying son of Deuteronomy. We glared at each other. I was seething that he took my Demeter away from me. He was probably fuming about the same thing.

I lashed out, catching his face. He swiped, catching mine. We began to circle one another, eyes full of hatred. We lunged and attacked. I jumped on the other tom's back, trying to choke him. He threw me off with ease. _'This should be interesting,'_ I thought as he jumped to land directly in front of my head. I stood, and he jumped at me. I stopped him and shoved him to the ground. I ran over, stomping on him, ready to finish this fight. When the other stood, I lashed at his face again, claws slicing skin. He approached, and we began to rip at each other, blood and fur flying. I threw him back to the ground, victoriously.

The black and white tom stepped up to the challenge. He got one good hit and knocked me to the ground. I got up and caught him on my back as he tried to tackle me, and I threw him to the ground again. The tribe encircled me, each hissing and slashing. I backed away, out of their reach. I looked for Demeter, catching her eyes. "I'll be back for you, Dems," I mouthed to her before grabbing two power lines and shoving them together, causing a blackout for my escape.

I ran out of the Junkyard and stopped to catch my breath. _"Till next we meet, Exotica,"_ I said telepathically to my best spy.

"_I look forward to it,"_ she replied in the same manner. I continued my run to the warehouse where Deuteronomy was held.

"Henchcats, let's go. We've failed," I panted. "Deuteronomy, I'm sorry for what I've done to your Tribe and your family. I hope it's in your hearts to forgive me, somewhere down the line. Goodbye," I said to the tom. I teleported out of the warehouse and back to my quarters. _'Honestly, I hope he does forgive me. I hope Demeter forgives me. The rest, especially Skimbleshanks and Munkustrap, can burn in the fiery pits of Hell.'_ I smiled at that thought and began to laugh, more maniacally sinister than ever before. I laughed and laughed, sinking into the true depths of psychosis. My love was gone, my efforts for revenge fruitless, my resolve broke and my thought process cracked. I continued to cackle, the sound growing ever darker. I don't know how long I kept at it, until a knock on my door broke me out of my state of hollowness. "What?!" I demanded.

"Mac…" a small voice sounded.

"Demeter," I replied, stunned.

Fin.

A/N: Well, that's it! I hope you enjoyed this story, and I apologize for taking so long to update it. Please, review! Pretty please? :D


End file.
